Embossed multi-ply fibrous structures wherein two or more fibrous structure plies are adhesively bonded together (“plybonded”) are known in the art. However, known plybonding techniques have negatives that consumers of the embossed multi-ply fibrous structures do not like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and/or improved adhesively plybonded embossed multi-ply fibrous structure that overcomes the negatives of the known adhesively plybonded embossed multi-ply fibrous structures.